Death And The Lady
by ViceCity86
Summary: It was a normal night, two kids behaving like normal kids... until seemingly minor issues bubble to the surface... and it turns from bad to worse. (GTA and Bully AU crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by James423's Grand Theft Academy.**

Michael groaned painfully as he woke up, the quarterback unsure of where he was at first as he tried to shake his hangover off. Through his fuzzy vision, he initially mistook the sleeping brunette next to him as Amanda until he realised that the brunette was about a half a foot shorter than Amanda, her hair was darker and the most distinctive difference was the tan skin tone and scar on her neck.

15 year old Gionna was opening her hazel green eyes, wishing she hadn't been slamming down tequila shots last night and couldn't even remember why she was getting piss drunk. The second she was completely awake and saw Michael, she screamed.

"Shh! Shut it, you'll wake everyone up in the school!" Michael whispers harshly after clamping his hand on Gionna's mouth.

Gionna backed away, hissing as pain flared up between her legs and pulled the grey bedsheet up… seeing spots of blood.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you were a… if I had, I would've been more-" Michael says before Gionna lifted her left knee up, slamming it right between Michael's legs and making him scream before lifting her left leg up again, her foot connecting with Michael's ass and sending him flying out of the bed.

"Well… I guess I've overstayed my time in your bed." Michael says after catching his breath and standing up, managing to pull his boxers and khaki's back on.

"Overstayed your time?! I'm hoping I didn't catch anything from you after Amanda's been screwing around with just about most of the guys in Bullworth Vale!" Gionna says after looking around, noticing that Michael hadn't bothered to use a condom with her.

"Hey, I don't remember you saying no, sweetheart!" Michael says, Gionna grabbing the nearest thing she could, her Chemistry book, and hurling it at Michael, hitting him right in the nose and making the 17 year old bleed. "Alright, I'm going!" He says after he finishes getting dressed and leaves, Gionna flopping back down on her bed.

Gionna sat up after a while, wrapping the bedsheet around her and walking into the bathroom, remembering that Amanda had bought the morning after pill and left it here. She opened the medicine cabinet, grabbed the box and opened it, taking the pill out of its foil package and put it in her mouth, swallowing it. She would have to get a proper check up later but for now, it was the best she could do.

"I've really got to make better choices for myself." Gionna muttered before turning the sink on and grabbing the soap, scrubbing last night's makeup off.

It was after a shower that Gionna had gotten ready for her day. She checked her reflection in the mirror, making sure her makeup was okay before grabbing her leather jacket and pulling it on, her hair in a messy bun.

"Oh, _you're_ still here. Shouldn't you be screwing one of the Greasers or Townies?" Amanda said in a snobby tone after walking in, Gionna shooting a hateful glare towards the taller brunette and slapping Amanda, making her scream in a mix of pain and shock.

"I've had it with your fucking phony nice attitude and you hurling insults at me when you can't keep your fucking legs closed, you shrieking harpy! It would, no, it _will_ be karmic justice when Michael dumps your ass and you fall on it after everyone on campus realises what a fucking skank you are, Amanda!" Gionna says, gradually getting louder until the 5'6" brunette backed away from the smaller one.

Gionna stormed out, slamming the door and walking out of the Girls' Dorm, walking down the stone steps and making sure she had her phone before deciding to head out into New Coventry, the chilly sunday October morning making her body hurt a bit.

' _Damn asshole, being too fucking rough.'_ Gionna thought, jumping back and screaming after feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, kiddo. It's alright." Johnny says, the 19 year old trying to calm Gionna down. Although not an official part of the Greasers, Gionna had been friends with Johnny since childhood, their friendship to the point where they were more like siblings.

"Sorry, John… just a rough night." Gionna says, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back. "And speaking of rough times-" She says.

"Actually… I broke it off with Ashley. For good." Johnny says, seeing the tiredness in Gionna's eyes. "You sure you're alright?" He asks.

"Yeah… just drank too much last night. As for kicking Ash to the curb, good. Let that pyromaniac Philips realise what he's gotten into." Gionna says.

Back at Bullworth Academy, Michael stumbled into his dorm room, Kyle looking a bit nervous when he saw his friend.

"Uh, Michael-" Kyle says.

"Look, I ain't up for it. You and Amanda want to fuck to exhaustion, go for it." Michael says before heading to the shower, deciding to get cleaned up.

He knew this was just gonna be the beginning of chaos added to another year at Bullworth.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Fuckin Trevor. Someone needs to put that damn violent asshole in the ground." Gionna muttered after helping Johnny into the Greasers hideout and kicking the door shut, blocking out the rainy weather._

 _Gionna helped Johnny sit down before grabbing a medkit, Johnny cringing a bit as the gauze was pressed against his nose to stop the bleeding._

" _Before you go murdering Trevor, you should try to calm down, kiddo." Johnny says._

" _Really, John? I'm 15 and you still call me kiddo." Gionna says, lightly shoving Johnny, who reached over and tickled her, Gionna trying not to laugh._

" _Always kiddo to me, no matter how old you get. And I don't want you getting badly hurt, Trevor did try to burn you once." Johnny says after resetting his broken nose._

" _You're being stubborn by refusing to go to a hospital. And yeah, I remember. I also turned his cigarette lighter on him and burned his right arm." Gionna says, both laughing a bit and Johnny lightly pulling Gionna into a hug._

Gionna was trying not to move too much as she waited in the Greasers hideout, a loud banging sound at the metal door catching her attention and one of the Townies yelling for her to open the door.

Gionna glanced out the window, saw it was Wade and carefully stood up, walking to the door and opening it.

"You okay? You're kind of walking funny like Trevor did when he hurt himself on his bike." Wade says after Gionna walked outside.

"I'm alright. And I saw that stunt he pulled when trying to escape the cops, he had it coming for being an asshole to Johnny." Gionna says. She felt bad for Wade sometimes, he was more childlike than everyone else but Trevor beating up on Johnny and the Townie/Greaser feud was really pissing her off.

"Trevor ain't always like that." Wade says.

"Wade, even you're not that damn stupid! He's an asshole who let his bad childhood be the excuse he uses for his psychotic behavior, he needs to fucking get himself under control before he kills someone!" Gionna yells at Wade, the Townie running off in tears and Gionna regretting yelling at him.

"Me and my damn mouth." Gionna mutters, leaning against the wall but losing her balance on the still damp sidewalk and falling… where she landed made her pain level go through the roof.

Johnny's head shot up as he walked to his newly fixed motorcycle, having heard Gionna's pain filled scream. He hopped onto his motorcycle and revved it up, speeding towards the Greasers hideout, seeing Gionna lying on her side and got off, ran over and picked her up off the cold ground, taking her into the hideout.

"It's okay, kiddo. You're gonna be okay." Johnny says softly, putting Gionna on the couch and pulling her soaked jacket off, pulling a slightly worn out blanket off the couch and putting it around her.

It was what she muttered under her breath next that really caught Johnny's attention, Johnny immediately thinking that Gionna was pushed down instead of having slipped and fallen.

"Michael? The guy your bitchy roommate is always cheating on, what happened to make him hurt you a few minutes ago?" Johnny says.

"He didn't attack me…" Gionna says before taking a deep breath, deciding to tell Johnny the truth. "Last night, Michael and I… slept together. He was a bit rough, which is why I was sore earlier." She says.

"It always hurts a girl during their first time but that doesn't make it okay for him to be rough with you, kiddo." Johnny says, lightly brushing some of Gionna's hair out of her face after helping her lie down so Gionna could rest.

Gionna dozed off after taking some painkillers, Johnny quietly sneaking outside. Johnny didn't want Gionna to see that he was beyond pissed off about Michael being too rough.

"No one fucking does that to kiddo. No one!" Johnny growled, getting on his motorcycle and putting the keys in the ignition, speeding off towards Bullworth Academy in an attempt to hunt down Michael.

Johnny was gonna hurt Michael himself, without the assistance of the Greasers… this was too damn personal to him.

"Hey, look the fuck out!" Johnny heard, screeched to a stop and looking up, seeing Franklin.

"Sorry, man." Johnny says, Franklin walking across the street and Johnny speeding off again. He reached Bullworth Academy, shutting his bike off and getting off of it around the same time as Michael was exiting the gym building… Johnny then saw a nearby baseball bat and picked it up.

Michael was headed towards the Boys' Dorm to get cleaned off when he screamed out and fell down to his knees, Johnny immediately whacking Michael across the face and jaw to shut his screams up.

Johnny grabbed Michael by his jacket collar and threw him against the wall, once again grabbing the baseball bat and slamming it into Michael's ribs, cracking several of them.

"You ever try to touch Gionna again, I'm gonna kill you." Johnny growls threateningly, knocking Michael out before leaving.

Michael woke up in the Boys' Dorm to find Ashley sitting nearby.

"You know, you could've warned me that your boyfriend is a violent bastard." Michael says after carefully sitting up.

" _Ex_ boyfriend. And after what you did, safe to say you earned that beating." Ashley says, getting up and leaving. She walked away from Bullworth Academy and headed towards New Coventry, intending on meeting up with Trevor.

Michael groaned in aggravation, standing up and heading towards the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror and saw the bruises on his face.

' _Well… so much for trying to redeem myself.'_ Michael thought.

Johnny opened the door to the hideout, quietly closing it when he saw that Gionna was still sleeping. He walked over, lightly kissing her on her forehead before Gionna opened her eyes, seeing blood on Johnny's jacket.

"You went and beat the hell out of him, didn't you?" Gionna says, carefully sitting up so Johnny could sit down next to her.

"Yeah… no one has any right to be rough with you." Johnny says, Gionna resting her head on his shoulder.

Gionna wished her first time could've been one she remembered for a good reason and wished it had been with someone she loved. Hell, she didn't even like Michael.

' _No changing things now. What's done is done.'_ Gionna thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Special thanks to James423 for referencing the incident in the first chapter of Rock And A Hard Place in Unlikely Trio. Also, please read chapter 5 of Unlikely Trio before reading this chapter.**

" _Shh! Now are you gonna stop screaming?!" Trevor says as he held the knife to Gionna's throat and had his right hand on her mouth._

 _Gionna nodded quickly, the screaming stopping and her forcing herself to stay still… she wished she hadn't left her switchblade at the Greasers hideout but she was thinking of a plan… and waiting until Trevor lowered his guard._

" _Good girl… now if you keep that bald biker fuck from going completely batshit, I'll back off. Sound okay, Gionna?" Trevor says, Gionna nodding again and Trevor lowering the knife._

 _Gionna immediately acted on her plan, biting the hand Trevor had on her mouth and making him scream before kicking her right foot up and sending the knife flying. Gionna then punched Trevor, forcing him off of her before catching the knife._

" _You little bitch!" Trevor yells, jumping back but not in enough time to stop Gionna from lunging forward and slicing his face and his right shoulder, right below the collarbone._

" _Not so fucking fun being on this side of a blade, huh you prick?! Now you come near me again, you won't be living much longer! Got it, Trevor?!" Gionna says menacingly, Trevor nodding._

 _Gionna left with the knife in hand and entered the Greasers hideout, Johnny standing up and walking over to her._

" _What happened, kiddo?!" Johnny asks._

" _Trevor ambushed me." Gionna says, setting the bloodstained knife down and headed into the bathroom to rinse Trevor's blood out of her mouth._

 _When she got back, Johnny was nowhere to be found… and neither was the pistol he kept in the glass cabinet…_

 _Gionna jumped when she heard the gunshots, covering her ears until they stopped._

Johnny walked into the hideout to find Gionna sitting on the couch… and from the look on her face, she had heard the gunshots and knew what he did.

"Is he dead?" Gionna asks after Johnny walks over to her.

"He and his crew jumped into the water and swam off and the gun jammed when I was going for the another shot. He got away." Johnny says, sitting down and lightly hugging Gionna as she was still sore.

"When I heard those gunshots at first, I thought that-" Gionna says, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Hey, nothing like that is ever gonna happen again, kiddo." Johnny says, knowing what Gionna was remembering, having found Johnny after he was shot 2 years ago.

Johnny woke up a while later, looking to his right and saw that Gionna was sound asleep, her head on his shoulder as always. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other one under her knees before standing up, lifting her up off the couch and taking her down the hallway into his room, placing her on the bed and covering her with the blanket.

"Good night, kiddo." Johnny says quietly, lightly tucking some of Gionna's hair behind her ear before lying down next to her and falling asleep himself.

The next morning, Trevor was waking up and found himself in the Boys' Dorm, pain from the gunshot wounds shooting through him. He sat up, Franklin forcing him to lie back down.

"Where the fuck are my guys?!" Trevor yells.

"Chill out, they went back into New Coventry to go get your things." Franklin says before Michael walks in.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Trevor asks, noticing the bruises on Michael.

"Johnny K went whacko and ambushed me… after I… slept with that girl who hangs around with the Greasers." Michael says.

"Is she about 4'11", dark brown curly hair, hazel green eyes and has a long scar on her neck?" Trevor asks, Michael nodding. "I… held a knife to her throat last night." He admits, startling Franklin and Michael.

"Wait, so you two pissed off the same dude by messing with this girl?" Franklin says, Michael and Trevor nodding.

Both were unaware that Tao Cheng was listening and Tao quickly texted Lester.

' _Hey, can you do a quick background check on Gionna Cipriani?'_

' _On it.'_ Lester replies before turning to his computer and typing in Gionna's name. What he found out startled him.

' _Tao, you might want to get over here, I think it's best that you see this in person.'_ Lester texts.

Tao nodded and left, heading towards Lester's dorm room. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he was about to find out.

Meanwhile, in the Girls' Dorm, it was Amanda's turn to do the laundry. She was pulling the covers back on Gionna's bed when she saw the spots of blood.

"No fucking way." Amanda mutters after also finding Michael's Bullworth jacket kicked under Gionna's bed and stood up, running into the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet, finding her morning after pill gone and the container in the trash can.

Amanda glanced into the toilet… but fought the urge to stuff her fingers down her throat and force herself to throw up.

Instead, she texted her fellow cheerleaders and set up a meeting in the gym.

"Fuck my Michael, huh, you little tramp?! Well, I hope you enjoyed it because you'll be in too much pain to fuck any guy for a while!" Amanda says coldly before grabbing her jacket and leaving the laundry for someone else to deal with.

 **A/N: Uh oh, sounds like Amanda is one of the characters that's going completely crazy lately. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Things are gonna get a bit darker in future chapters. Chapter 5 is also being rewritten and will be up as soon as possible.**

"Are you out of your mind, Amanda?" Debra says, the head cheerleader as well as the other cheerleaders giving her questioning looks.

"What? She needs to learn that she can't go screwing around." Amanda says angrily.

"Fucking hypocritical, coming from you! You cheated on Michael first, not the other way around! I ain't beating up on Gionna, she doesn't deserve it for any reason!" Debra says, Amanda turning angrier.

"How… fucking… DARE YOU?!" Amanda says, shouting the last part...

Around the same time, Gionna and Johnny were outside.

"Fuck. The cops have it locked down." Gionna mutters after trying to open the gate to Bullworth Academy, meaning she and Johnny would have to resort to going over the wall.

Johnny used his 6ft tall frame to his advantage, jumping up and looking around for police or Prefects before finding them too busy interrogating other students to notice him and Gionna.

"Alrighty, kiddo. Your turn." Johnny says, reaching his hand out. Gionna jumped and grabbed onto Johnny, who pulled her up, both sitting on the ledge for a few seconds and hugging, Johnny kissing Gionna on her forehead before both heard Amanda shout "How… fucking… DARE YOU?!"

"You gonna be alright?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Be careful." Gionna says before they let go and she jumps down, crouching down and sneaking around to avoid the Prefects.

Gionna stood up when she was near the Girls' Dorm, reacting quickly when she felt Amanda's left hand on her mouth and grabbed it, bending it backwards before flinging Amanda over her shoulder and throwing her across the yard, Amanda managing to stand up before brushing leaves off of her clothes.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, you pint sized nightmare?!" Amanda shouts.

"Are you, you bulimic bitch?! What Michael and I did was a one time thing but you're not an innocent victim! You could've told him that you were feeling neglected but instead, you had to go crying to his best friend!" Gionna says, gradually getting louder until she was shouting.

"You don't know Michael like I do, you little bitch! And you don't know the struggles I deal with!" Amanda shouts.

Gionna snickered sarcastically, startling Amanda.

"Are you fucking serious? Sticking your fingers down your throat and forcing yourself to vomit because you feel insecure about your body is not a struggle. Stealing notes because you're too damn stupid to actually pay attention in class and feel the need to cheat is not a struggle. Opening your legs and letting your boyfriend's best friend shove his dick in you because you feel insecure about your relationship is not a struggle! You know what struggling is, Amanda?! It's being traumatized after watching my dad lose his life in a violent way when I was too young to understand why he was in that life to begin with! It's learning how to build up trust again when a psycho bastard decides to destroy it by dragging me down a damn alleyway and scar me for life when I wouldn't let him have what he wanted! You look at me and only see someone who you feel like you can push around and treat like something you scrape off the bottom of your hooker shoes! Well guess what, Amanda?! You're the one who's fucked up and deluded yourself into thinking you're actually worth anything beyond being a cheap slut!" Gionna says, all the anger she's felt because of Amanda feeling like she needs to break someone down to build herself up finally spilling out.

Amanda was in stunned silence, tears running down her face as Gionna left, walking into the Girls' Dorm. Amanda stayed there for a while before retreating to the gym and reaching the girls' locker room, letting out a rage filled scream that echoed across Bullworth Academy and made everyone who could hear it jump out of their skin… but no one ran to go check on her at first.

Amanda took slow deep breaths when she finally stopped screaming, feeling a hand on her shoulder and jumped back, seeing Kyle Chavis.

"You alright?" Kyle asks.

"Far from it…" Amanda says before thinking of another plan and whispering it to Kyle, who's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" Kyle says.

"I want that bitch to fall and crash hard. Look, it'll be easy, she usually leaves the door unlocked." Amanda says.

"I'm not humiliating her for-" Kyle says.

"You know, Debra said you were rough with several girls on campus when they refused to sleep with you, slapped them around and called them stupid girls who wouldn't know a real man when they saw one!" Amanda says, Kyle turning horrified because he knew where Amanda was going with this.

It was a one time incident during his Sophmore year at Bullworth. He had gotten drunk and turned violent towards Ashley Butler when she wouldn't kiss him. Ashley refused to come back to school when Kyle was let off with a one day detention.

Kyle nodded and left, ending up at the Girls' Dorm after grabbing a ladder from the tool shed in the Auto shop. He climbed it and opened the window to Gionna's dorm room, climbing in and hearing the shower running.

Kyle snuck over towards the bathroom and opened it, thankful that the door has no lock. He grabbed his camera phone and aimed it at the shower, taking about three pictures of Gionna as she stopped the shower, Kyle quickly closing the door after putting his phone away.

Gionna's head snapped up when she heard the door open after wrapping a towel around her body but she thought nothing much of it and grabbed the other towel, drying off her arms and legs before wrapping it around her hair tightly and tucking the bottom of the towel under one of the edges of it.

Gionna exited the bathroom after getting dressed and applying her makeup, going for her usual smokey eye look. She opened her closet, checking to make sure her red, white and black beer maid Oktoberfest costume hadn't been messed with, seeing it was in perfect condition and closed the wooden door.

Amanda was waiting outside the gym when her phone buzzed and she looked at it, smirking evilly when she saw the pictures before quickly sending them to one of her friends in her photography class and deleting the originals before seeing a text.

' _When do you want them put up?'_

' _Just after the Halloween dance.'_ Amanda replies before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

' _Okay… now just put it out of your mind.'_ Gionna thought after changing into her Oktoberfest beer maid costume. She was putting her stiletto heels on when she heard a knock at the door and stood up, opening it and seeing Tao, who was also dressed in an Oktoberfest costume.

"You're heading to the dance too?" Tao asks in broken English, Gionna understanding why Tao didn't completely understand it. While she understood both English and Italian, Tao had grown up in China and barely understood English, having not heard it too much. At the same time, Tao couldn't understand what Gionna was saying when she would speak in Italian but understood that she had grown up around the majority of her family, both her mother's and father's sides of the family having spent most of their lives in Sicily.

"Yes… had a rough few days, need to take my mind off of things. So what was it your dad wanted to talk to me about?" Gionna says, having gotten a voicemail message earlier from Wei Cheng and remembering that he had worked as a business associate for her dad shortly before Leon Cipriani had died when Gionna was 8 years old.

"It can wait until tomorrow… let's go have some fun at the dance." Tao says before he and Gionna left the Girls' Dorm.

It was an unseasonably mild night for late October, about 75° degrees. Gionna didn't seem to mind though, having spent most of her life in Liberty City until she and Johnny left when she was 11 and Johnny was 15, just after Gionna had broken her right arm after then 17 year old Billy Grey pulled her out of a tree.

Gionna and Tao walked into the gym building as _California Dreamin_ by The Mamas & The Papas began playing, Gionna and Tao dancing to it.

Meanwhile, Michael was wearing a John Marston costume and drinking some punch that he and some of the other football players spiked with rum when Steve walked up, dressed in a pirate costume and asking Michael if he had seen Debra.

"Last I saw her, she was with Floyd… haven't seen them for a while." Michael says, Steve noticing that Michael was watching Gionna and Tao dancing.

"Aw, don't tell me you're jealous of who she's with tonight… the girl likes to party like a maniac. She's crazier than college girls." Steve says, remembering the countless rumors he had heard about Gionna.

"Are you done with that pointless gossip yet?! Go find your ex!" Michael says drunkenly as _Book Of Love_ by Peter Gabriel began to play, Steve walking off.

Gionna and Tao continued dancing but Tao noticed that Gionna seemed like her mind was elsewhere.

"You okay?" Tao asks.

"Yeah, it's… like I said, I've had a rough few days… but I think things are gonna turn around." Gionna says as they continue dancing, _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson playing now. Gionna couldn't help being silly and soon, she and Tao were zombie dancing like MJ did in the Thriller video. Before long, everyone else got into it, Gionna's zombie dancing turning into moonwalking as _Thriller_ faded out, _Smooth Criminal_ playing next.

Shouting was what caught Gionna's attention next… she turned, looked and saw Steve grabbing Debra's arm, which made something in Gionna's mind snap. The small teen charged over, lifted her right foot and slammed it hard into Steve's right side, knocking him down and cracking several of the bully's ribs.

"You little bitch!" Steve yells after standing up, Gionna not backing down.

"You should know better than to go hurting a woman, you fucking coward!" Gionna says, Steve walking away as Debra looked at Gionna and Tao, who had found Floyd and dragged him over to them.

"Th… thank you." Debra manages to say, shaken up as she and Floyd leave.

Meanwhile, Michael had walked outside, the spiked punch failing to soothe his frayed nerves but he didn't want to drink any more alcohol tonight. He was heading towards the Boys Dorm building when he saw Amanda and two cheerleaders, all dressed like the three main characters from Charlie's Angels, putting up pictures of Gionna… and lost it completely. Michael stormed over, ripping the picture down as the other two cheerleaders ran off.

"Go ahead, tear it down! There'll be too many to count all over Bullworth by tomorrow!" Amanda yells angrily.

"Why the fuck are you doing this to her?! _You_ cheated on me!" Michael yells.

"I was faithful to you but you decided to neglect me and focus more on football and everything else!" Amanda shouts before storming off. Michael immediately went to tearing every picture down in sight, which is how Franklin found him.

"Man, what the hell you doin?" Franklin asks.

"Trying to keep the girl in this picture from being humiliated." Michael says before getting an idea. "Can you help me take every picture down?!" He asks.

Franklin thought about it for a few seconds before deciding his answer.

"Alright… but I'm doing this for the tiny girl in the photo. I don't want the Greaser that beat you up and shot Trevor and his group to beat the hell outta me next." Franklin says, both boys finding all the pictures on Bullworth campus before venturing out and finding all the ones in town, even beating up a few of the Jocks that tried putting up new ones.

Once they were sure that they got every picture, they put them in a trashcan, took a match each and struck them, throwing them into the can and burning the pictures until they were completely gone.

"We should go let her know what we did." Franklin says, Michael looking at his phone.

"It's almost 5am, you think she'll still be awake?" Michael asks.

"Come on, let's go find her." Franklin says before the two headed to Bullworth Academy, snuck back in and over to the Girls' Dorm. They reached Gionna's room and knocked on the window.

To their surprise, Gionna was awake and opened it… but Michael and Franklin noticed that she had been crying.

"It's almost 5 in the morning, why are you guys over here?" Gionna asks sleepily after the two climbed into the room, Franklin closing the window.

"You look like hell, tiny girl. You have a bad night?" Franklin asks as Gionna readjusted her red, white and black plaid pajama pants and red long sleeved shirt as the temperature outside had dropped again to 54°, normal high for early November as it was offically November 1st.

"Yeah…" Gionna says, absentmindedly rubbing the scar on the left side of her neck. It had been a nightmare of the night she was attacked a little over 2 years earlier. "I know those looks… what happened?" She asks.

"Uh… Amanda went batshit crazy and posted pictures of you everywhere-" Michael says.

"Because you and I slept together…" Gionna says.

"Don't worry, we got all of them taken down." Franklin says, Gionna's hazel green eyes widening in shock.

"You guys… you guys are really sweet. Thank you." Gionna says.

"You're welcome… and I'm sorry about how Amanda's handling this so poorly." Michael says, yawning a bit.

"You two must be exhausted. Go ahead and sleep here." Gionna says after hugging them, Michael grimacing a bit as he was still sore from Johnny beating him up. "Sorry about what Johnny did… he can be really overprotective." She says as they let go.

Michael could see in Gionna's eyes and immediately understood why she was so mad about him being rough with her…

"You were… the one he attacked that night, weren't you?" Michael asks, resting his hands on Gionna's small shoulders.

"I don't… talk about it too much… if it weren't for the scar, forgetting it might be easier…" Gionna says, Franklin's eyes widening.

Franklin didn't know what to say… the mental image of a screaming and badly traumatized Gionna crept into his mind… but he knew just from how she talked that Johnny got there in time.

Franklin also had a feeling that Johnny did more than just beat the hell out of Gionna's attacker.

The three eventually fell asleep, Franklin on the bed that used to be Amanda's and Gionna and Michael asleep in Gionna's bed… both fully clothed, thankfully and Michael's arms protectively around Gionna.

Amanda, meanwhile, opened her eyes when her phone buzzed and grabbed it… completely waking up when she saw the text.

' _THEY'RE ALL GONE, ALL THE PICTURES! EVEN THE BACKUP COPIES ON MY COMPUTER ARE GONE!'_

Amanda buried her face into her pillow and screamed for five minutes… her plan was ruined and she had to start all over.

At the same time, Trevor was waking up in his jail cell, finding that another man had been tossed into it.

"Maybe next time, you'll think twice before trespassing on Devin Weston's property!" The officer says before slamming the cell door shut.

"You look like you've fallen on hard times, kid." The man says to Trevor.

"I got evicted from my home because Devin Weston decided to buy the warehouse and kick me out." Trevor snarled, sitting up.

"Maybe we should do something about that prick when we get outta here." The man says quietly, Trevor turning curious.

"I'm Trevor… Trevor Philips." Trevor says, extending his hand.

"Billy Grey." The man says, shaking Trevor's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Gionna opened her eyes, finding it was about 11:15 in the morning. A familiar mix of scents caught her attention as Michael walked in with three cups of coffee as well as breakfast for him, Gionna and Franklin, who was still asleep.

"Hey… you didn't have to do this." Gionna says as she completely wakes up, having not eaten strawberry pancakes in a long time.

"Trust me, it's better than the food here on campus… hey Franklin, wake up!" Michael says, jolting Franklin out of his sleep.

"I didn't order a wakeup call, man!" Franklin grumbles, sitting up as Gionna got out of her bed, Michael setting the food out and Franklin stumbling over to Gionna's bed as she set the folding tables up, Michael setting the food out.

"Too bad, buddy, ya got one." Michael says jokingly as the three ate. Gionna then grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was about 20 minutes later that Gionna emerged from the bathroom, her long curls in a ponytail and her usual makeup, a smokey eye look and nude blush and lip gloss, Michael and Franklin noticing the scent of orchids, Gionna's favorite perfume.

Gionna's phone rang, her answering it… it was what Terry had said that made Gionna's expression change from calm to panicked.

"What happened?! Is John alright?!" Gionna asks, Michael and Franklin looking at each other in slight worry. Gionna hung up and shoved her phone into her skinny jeans pocket before pulling on her leather jacket.

"Hey, what happened?!" Franklin asks.

"Someone shot Johnny and put him in the E.R, I have to go!" Gionna says, running out into the hallway and outside, Michael and Franklin following the frantic 15 year old and stopping her in the parking lot.

"You're not in a good mindset to go there by yourself, we'll take you!" Michael says, the three getting in his newly bought Obey Tailgater and speeding off to Bullworth General. Gionna ran into the E.R as soon as Michael stopped outside and ran into the room Johnny was in as he was pulling his clothes back on.

"Kiddo, I'm okay. It just grazed my shoulder." Johnny says, Gionna seeing the outline of stitches in Johnny's right shoulder through his long sleeved black shirt before the two hugged.

"You had me scared to death, John." Gionna says as Johnny rubs his hand up and down her back, Johnny knowing why… last time he has gotten shot was just after Gionna was attacked.

"Compared to the pedestrian, I got off lucky… the bullet that grazed me hit someone right in the head and killed him." Johnny says, Gionna's eyes widening in shock.

"This is really getting out of control." Gionna says before the two leave. They eventually ended up at the beach, Johnny asking Gionna how the Halloween dance turned out and Gionna telling him what she did to Steve Haines.

"You kicked his ass?!" Johnny says.

"Yeah. I wasn't gonna let him beat up his ex, especially after…" Gionna says, trailing off again as she tried not to think back to when Trevor ambushed her and held a knife to her throat. Gionna's phone chimed, her looking at it.

' _Can you meet me at the docks?- Tao'_

"I'll be okay, kiddo. Go on ahead, have fun." Johnny says, him and Gionna hugging.

' _On my way, I'll be there soon.'_ Gionna replied before putting her phone in her pocket and walking to the docks.

At the same time, Trevor and Billy were walking out of the police station and Trevor walked towards the docks, also having gotten a text from Tao. Billy was on his way back to his newly rented apartment when he and Gionna collided with each other, Billy reaching out and stopping her from falling.

"Oh, sorry." Gionna says, looking up and seeing Billy.

"Hey… what, no hug for your old friend?" Billy says before he and Gionna hug. "Still a tiny thing, I see… I missed ya, kid." He says as they let go.

"I missed ya too, Billy… can't believe it's been four years since we saw each other." Gionna says.

"You've gotta be going crazy in this quiet town." Billy says.

"It's… not as quiet as you think. I hate to rush off but I've gotta get going, got to meet up with someone." Gionna says.

"Alrighty, tiny. Have fun." Billy says before they go their separate ways.

Gionna eventually reached the docks, seeing Tao, Wei and Franklin… but she was not too thrilled to see Trevor and it was clear he felt the same way.

"Aw, for fuck's sake! Who's idea was it to bring in this scrawny bitch?!" Trevor says angrily.

"Oh, you're one to talk after you held a fucking knife to my throat! No wonder Johnny shot you!" Gionna says, Trevor trying to lunge at her but Tao and Franklin stopping him.

"Settle down, kids." Wei says before approaching Gionna. "You were just a little kid last time I saw you, Miss Cipriani… you've really grown up." He says, Gionna nodding as she tried to remember the last clear memory of seeing Mr. Cheng. She had blocked off most of her childhood memories from before her dad had died… it hurt too much to remember him sometimes.

It was after the meeting that Gionna made it back to Bullworth campus… she had gotten back into her room when she noticed the opened window.

"Damn it… I know that was closed before I left." Gionna mutters as she walked over to it. Just as she moved to close it though, she felt someone trying to shove her out of it and turned around, fighting back… but the tiny teen lost her grip and was pushed out the second floor window, hitting the windshield of an Infernus.

The last thing Gionna heard before losing awareness of everything around her was Franklin shouting "Lamar, call 911!", Franklin running over and checking Gionna for a pulse, sighing when he found one.

"Keep fight, tiny one… keep fighting." Franklin whispers after pulling his jacket off and pressing it against Gionna's cut open right hip.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a slightly AU crossover of James423's Unlikely Trio as in this version, Michael did not attack Amanda. Lexi and Anton are also werewolfgirl022's characters, their pasts will be explained in later chapters.**

Gionna opened her eyes, finding herself in the back of an ambulance and a paramedic shining a light in her eyes as the ambulance sped off to Bullworth General, Franklin sitting next to her and holding her hand.

"Franklin? What happened?" Gionna asks.

"You were thrown out your dorm window and crashed onto the hood of a car… did you see who it was?" Franklin says.

"Kid, she might have a concussion, she doesn't seem to remember much." The paramedic that was checking on Gionna says. The teen on the stretcher had to agree, the last thing she remembered was the meeting that Tao Cheng's father had arranged.

Gionna tried not to scream out as pain jarred through her injured hip when the ambulance accidentally hit a pothole, Franklin seeing the look on her face and squeezing her hand.

"Man, give her some Morphine, she's hurting!" Franklin shouted at the paramedic.

"Can't do that, she's severely allergic to it." The paramedic responds, Gionna nodding as best as she can.

"Morphine would kill me, Franklin… it almost did when I broke my arm when I was 11 and the doctor gave it to me by mistake." Gionna says.

"Damn, that's fucked up." Franklin says.

"Yeah, it is." Gionna says as the ambulance stopped outside the E.R, the paramedic opening the doors and him and his friend taking Gionna into the E.R, Franklin following behind them.

After being moved into a treatment room and unstrapped from the backboard, Gionna slipped her left hand into the skinny jeans pocket her phone was in and handed it to Franklin, motioning to Johnny's number after Franklin opened up the list of contacts.

"I'll call him… don't move anymore, okay? You could've broken something." Franklin says before walking out into the hallway and dialing Johnny's number.

"Hey, kiddo." Johnny replied, thinking it was Gionna on the other line.

"It's not kiddo… kiddo was pushed out her dorm room window, crashed onto the hood of a car." Franklin says.

Johnny lowered his phone, immediately thinking that Gionna was dead.

"Is… is she alright?" Johnny manages to ask after putting the phone back by his ear.

"Pretty roughed up but alive, man. She handed me her phone, told me to call you-" Franklin says.

"I'm on my way over there, stay with her!" Johnny says before he and Franklin hang up, Johnny grabbing his motorcycle keys and running out of the Greasers hideout.

Johnny drove like a maniac to Bullworth General, screeching to a stop and shutting it off before shoving his keys into his pocket. He ran into the E.R, finding Franklin, who led him into the room that Gionna was in as her hip was being stitched up.

"Hey… hey, it's okay, kiddo." Johnny says, immediately by Gionna's side and grabbing her left hand. She wasn't crying or screaming… but Johnny knew that Gionna was hurting.

Franklin placed the phone down on the table and quietly walked into the hallway, grabbing his own phone and dialing Lamar's number.

"What's up, Franklin?! Police are all over this fucking campus!" Lamar says, Franklin hearing police sirens in the background.

"There's a reason for that… remember the girl you were trying to dance with last night when her friend left?" Franklin says.

"Yeah, tiny cutie with that scar on her neck… Gionna, I think she said her name is. Is she alright?" Lamar says, now turning concerned.

"Far from it, someone pushed her out her dorm room window in an attempt to try to kill her." Franklin says, unaware that Billy had walked into the E.R and heard him say that. Billy immediately ignored his possibly broken right hand and wrist from beating the hell out of the leader of the Preppies, Devin Weston, and ran over to Franklin.

"I'll wait here, okay?" Franklin says before hanging up.

"Is Gionna okay?!" Billy asks, Franklin having seen a photo of Billy and Gionna that Gionna kept in her dorm room.

"She's pretty beaten up… third room to the left, man." Franklin says.

"Thanks, kid." Billy says before running down the hallway, finding the room that Gionna was in… and seeing Johnny.

"Something else bugging you, kiddo?" Johnny asks, seeing the look on Gionna's face.

"Whoever it was… they seemed hurt already, had bruises on their arms… and…" Gionna says before seeing Billy as he walked in. "Hey, Billy." She says, Johnny turning and seeing Billy.

"Billy." Johnny says.

"Hey, old friend… been a long time. Gionna… do you remember anything?" Billy says.

"Taller than me… already looked like they'd been in a fight… screaming at me about how I ruined their life… I couldn't see their face, they were wearing a mask." Gionna says.

At the same time, Trevor had finished burning all the things that the Preppies had moved into his warehouse and kicked Devin and the others out… he had Billy to thank for that one.

But something was playing on Trevor's mind… the way Billy acted when he mentioned Johnny.

Another thing on Trevor's mind was the screaming he heard earlier… but he couldn't tell who it was.

Meanwhile, Amanda looked up as Kyle walked in, seeing her pacing around after having fixed up her arms, the scratches and finger shaped bruises a result of getting into a fight with Debra… which wasn't really a fight since Debra only held Amanda's arms down to keep herself from getting hurt.

Amanda couldn't even remember why she took her anger out on Debra… or anything after that and that was 3 hours ago.

"You looked kind of jumpy, what happened?" Kyle asks.

"Plan backfired, that's what happened… and I went to go confront the bitch but…" Amanda says.

"Did you… Amanda, did you try to kill her?!" Kyle says, horrified.

Amanda looked up at him, a terrified look in her eyes…

At the same time in the Boys' Dorm, Devin Weston was examining the bruises on his face as well as the scratches on it as well as his arms.

"I shouldn't have done what I did." Devin mutters, pressing a cold gel pack to his face.

He was not the type to get violent but he had lost all control… and things had gone from bad to worse.

Back at the hospital, Gionna had finished telling an officer what she had told Billy and Johnny… it was after that that the door opened and a woman with dark pink hair walked in, Gionna immediately recognising her.

"Lexi?" Gionna says.

"Yeah. I heard what happened to you." Lexi says.

"I'm not surprised it's on the news already… things really got fucked up." Gionna says, Lexi carefully hugging the tiny brunette.

"It hit the news talk at the school. You should hear some of the rumors that are going around about what happened." Lexi says.

"Like how I lost it to the quarterback?" Gionna says, which took Lexi by surprise as she hadn't actually known that.

"And I thought my taste in men was bad." Lexi says as they let go.

"Michael… is kind of strange when he's not around them. He and Franklin actually saved me from humiliation when they took those pictures down." Gionna says.

"Well, that's good." Lexi says.

"Do I even want to know what people have been saying?" Gionna asks, knowing Lexi was holding something back.

"No, no not at all." Lexi says.

"Lexi… if it's bad… and if it's who I think it's about… tell me." Gionna says, immediately thinking that something had happened to Anton or Lexi's dad.

Anton walked in, followed by Johnny and Lamar.

"Someone explain who he is?" Anton asks.

"A classmate of mine, he and I have the same Biology class." Gionna says.

"See, I told you. How you holding up, tiny?" Lamar says.

"Nothing's broken… just gonna have trouble walking for a few days, my right hip has almost 20 stitches in it." Gionna says, Lamar feeling sympathetic towards the smaller girl.

Once again, Gionna tried to remember who was in the room and trying to kill her… but it was like there was something blocking the person out.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Get off of me!" Gionna screamed, the 15 year old trying to push her attacker off._

" _You bitch! You ruined everything, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" The attacker says, shouting at the end, the voice distorted and Gionna unable to tell if it was male or female as she pushed back, scratching and hitting the person and feeling like her life was in danger._

 _Gionna was thrown out the window and screamed until she heard a sickening crashing sound and knowing it was her that crashed onto something… but she couldn't tell what._

Gionna's eyes snapped open, her finding herself in a hospital room and Johnny next to her.

"It's okay, kiddo… it was just a bad dream." Johnny says, lightly stroking Gionna's messy curls.

Gionna sat up and glanced out the window, seeing what looked like a mix of rain and sleet and knowing it would turn to snow if the temperature dropped to below freezing.

"It starts earlier every year." Gionna says, Johnny knowing what she was talking about. It was snowing the night that Gionna was attacked and a few nights after that when Johnny was shot the first time.

The door opened and Gionna sat up carefully, seeing someone she hadn't seen in a while.

"Toni…" Gionna says as 27 year old Toni Cipriani walked in, both hugging.

"Hey, little sis… I missed you." Toni says. He had been in hiding after a hit on the Gravelli family had gone wrong, resulting in Toni killing 15 men in Bohan…

While walking to Elizabeta Torres's apartment that day, Gionna had inadvertently witnessed the shootout and was held at gunpoint by a Leone hitman who had mistaken Gionna as an enemy, forcing Toni to kill the hitman.

Back at Bullworth Academy, crime scene tape had been put up around the Infernus that Gionna had crashed onto, blocking the nearby silver haired man away from it. He pulled the hood of his jacket up, turned and walked away, crashing right into Steve Haines.

"Watch it, asshole!" Steve growled, still sore from last night as six of his ribs were cracked, three on his left side from Gionna kicking him onto the ground and three on his right from falling to the floor. He was embarrassed because she was a foot shorter than him and up until then, he had assumed that tiny people weren't strong.

"Watch it yourself, I'm not the one who got knocked down by a tiny girl last night." The man says before leaving, Steve startled that this complete stranger knew what had happened.

Steve headed towards the Boys Dorm, knocking Floyd down. Floyd got up, grabbed a brick and bashed it into the back of Steve's head, making him scream out as he fell to the ground.

"That's for stuffing me in a fucking locker, you jackass!" Floyd shouts before kicking Steve in the left side of his ribcage before leaving. Steve rolled onto his right side before pulling himself up off of the ground, finding it hard to stand up but not impossible.

"Damn… you too, huh?" Devin says after walking over, helping Steve into the dorm building.

"Yeah… ever since that tiny girl fucked Michael, things have gone straight to hell." Steve says as they walk into the common area, Devin grabbing an ice pack and handing it to Steve, who pressed it to his mouth, which had been cut open as a result of being knocked down by Floyd.

Around that time, Michael looked at his phone and saw that Gionna had responded to his text.

' _Nothing's broken, should be out of here after my mom shows up and signs off on my release.'_

' _That's good. That was a hell of a fall you took, I was scared that you were dead.'_ Michael replies, having heard the screaming and crashing sound earlier, followed by the sound of the car alarm. By the time he had reached the accident scene, Gionna was already being put into the ambulance.

' _I'll talk to you when I get back to campus.'_ Gionna replies before hiding her phone as Toni and Johnny walked in.

"You got a secret boyfriend I should talk to?" Toni asks jokingly, Gionna lightly shoving him. "I'm just kidding, sis. Ma's on her way here, she'll be here soon." He says.

"Knowing her, she's gonna drive like a maniac in this weather." Gionna says, seeing that the rain and sleet mix outside had increased and from looking at the weather channel earlier, the temperature had already dropped to 35°, the wind chill making it feel like 28° outside.

Gionna wished the hospital was warmer but knew why it was kept cold, to decrease the chances of germs and infections passing onto other people. She couldn't wait to get out of here and back into her dorm room.

 **Meanwhile, Bullworth Vale Police Department, interrogation room 3…**

"For the last fucking time, I did not push that bitch out of her dorm room window!" Amanda shouts.

"Oh, so it's just a coincidence that almost a month after she slept with your boyfriend that _someone_ walked into Miss Cipriani's dorm room, started attacking her and shouted _"You bitch! You ruined everything, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"_ , huh Amanda?! No, I don't think it was a coincidence, I think it was you looking for revenge!" The female officer, a woman that Amanda guessed to be in her mid 50s says, Amanda losing it completely and slamming her hands onto the table.

"Shut up! Do you know what it's like being on that campus and having to compete for someone's attention but they'd rather pay attention to some pint sized, nightmarish skank, you old hag?! No, you don't have a fucking clue what getting attention from a guy is like, let alone fighting for it!" Amanda shouts.

"There's gonna be a day where you're my age, going gray, feeling old… and regretting that you wasted your youth by screwing every guy on campus and shoving your fingers down your throat because you're an insecure, jealous brat." The female officer says before leaving Amanda alone in the interrogation room.

Amanda sighed in frustration before shoving her hand into her jeans pocket, opening the packet of Valium she had gotten from her dealer and shoving all six pills into her mouth, swallowing them.

All Amanda wanted now was to soothe her frayed nerves.


	9. Chapter 9

"My room's being treated as a crime scene, I'll be crashing in Lexi's room until that's taken care of." Gionna says as her mother helped her into the Girls' Dorm. 51 year old Florence Cipriani had worked something out with Dr. Crabblesnitch and was staying in one of the empty dorm rooms until Gionna could walk without crutches.

"I called your Aunt Francesca, she's on her way over here… Toni should be back here soon." Florence says, helping Gionna into Lexi's dorm room.

"Hmm… I guess police are questioning Lexi, she was nearby when I was pushed out the window." Gionna says, Florence helping her sit down on the nearby bed that had a dark red and light grey comforter on it. Gionna leaned back against the pillows and carefully propped her leg up to take the weight off of her hip as Johnny walked in, him and Florence hugging.

"It's good to see you again, Johnny. I hope everything is going well with you." Florence says as they let go.

"Been a bit rough… Ashley and I broke up and Michael went and-" Johnny says, Gionna giving him a look that said _"Don't tell her what happened, I'll handle it!"_.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Ash, some people just drift apart…" Florence says before turning to Gionna. "As for whatever happened between you and Michael, I hope things will work out. I'm gonna go get settled in and catch up on some rest, you should do the same." She says before they hug and Florence leaves, closing the door.

"Damn, Johnny. You think my temper's bad, you obviously forgot the year that my mom went and quote _"Talked things through."_ with Steve Haines's dad." Gionna says.

"I didn't forget that, she put the old bastard in the hospital with a broken jaw… but you've got to tell her eventually. Thankfully, that pill you took worked." Johnny says.

"Yeah… I'm not planning on being a mom for at least another 10 years." Gionna says, her phone chiming and her looking at it.

' _Everything went okay with the cops, I'm on my way back.-Lexi.'_

' _Okay. Be careful, weather's getting bad outside.'_ Gionna replies, seeing a text from Lamar.

' _Hey, tiny. You holding up okay?'_

' _Mostly. Out of the hospital, at least. Nothing's broken.'_ Gionna replies.

The next text was from Michael.

' _Everyone's freaking out, most of the students are refusing to talk to the police.'_

Gionna swore in Italian, Johnny laughing a bit.

"You always do that when you're pissed." Johnny says.

"Anton does the same thing but in Swedish." Gionna says.

At that time, Anton and Lexi were driving back to Bullworth Academy, both trying to figure out who would want to harm or even try to kill Gionna.

"That quarterback, Michael… do you think he-" Anton says.

"No! Hell no! What about that crazed Townie?" Lexi says.

"Trevor could've… but I don't think he and Gionna know each other all that well. What about that cheerleader… Amanda?" Anton says.

"Even if we could ask her, they took her to Bullworth General. She swallowed six pills of Vicodin, they think she might've tried to kill herself." Lexi says.

"She's on suicide watch now… what about Steve? After all, Gionna did embarrass him by knocking him down at the dance." Anton says.

"He had that coming but I just can't see him chucking a girl half his size out of a window just because she embarrassed him." Lexi says.

"Yeah, me either… it could've easily been one of the other Townies or Bullies. If it was one of the other Townies, they're motive would be revenge after what Johnny did a while back." Anton says, having heard of Trevor getting shot.

"Eh, Trevor had that coming for threatening Gionna at knife point." Lexi says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Sooner or later, you were gonna fall asleep." Johnny says quietly, pulling the comforter over Gionna after she had changed into a grey racerback tank top and dark red slightly oversized lounge pants. Johnny heard a knock at the door, walked over and opened it, seeing his ex.

"Look, Johnny, can we just talk about this?" Ashley asks.

"There's nothing to talk about and Gionna's asleep so either keep it down or fuck off!" Johnny whispers harshly, trying to keep Gionna from being woken up.

"There is something to talk about, like how you always spend more time with that fucking kid than you did with me!" Ashley yells, not caring that she woke Gionna up.

"Is there a reason you're here or are you just high on Meth again, you psycho bitch?!" Gionna says angrily, pulling herself up out of the bed and hobbling around a bit as Florence stormed over to Ashley.

"Is there a problem here?" Florence asks in a tone that meant _"You either say what you want to say or fuck off!"_ , Johnny immediately grabbing Ashley by her arm and dragging her out of the building.

"So this is what it's come to, huh? You choosing that little bitch over me?!" Ashley yells.

"Is that why you fucking pushed her out the window?! The drugs finally wreck your brain or were you always planning on trying to kill her?!" Johnny yells.

At the same time, Franklin was straightening up his dorm room when he heard the shouting outside. Franklin pulled his Los Santos Corkers jacket on and walked outside, running over to Johnny and Ashley.

"Hey! Hey, enough!" Franklin yells, Johnny and Ashley stopping and Ashley storming off. "The hell was all that about, man?" He asks.

"That crazy bitch showed up outside Gionna's dorm room, started yelling at me and woke her up." Johnny says.

After some time and convincing her mom that she'd could use some time alone, Gionna got cleaned up and pulled on some clean clothes when she heard a knock at the dorm room window, looked up and saw Michael.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Johnny, Lexi or Anton could be back any minute!" Gionna whispers after opening the window and letting Michael in.

"I wanted to come check on you, just to make sure you're okay." Michael says, Gionna pulling her curls into a messy ponytail.

"Well, I'm alright… for the most part, not sure that I'll want to go back into my old dorm room after the crime scene tape is removed-" Gionna says, cut off by a knock at the door.

"Gionna, you okay in there?" Toni asks.

Gionna and Michael looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next… if Gionna opened the door and Toni saw Michael, she'd know exactly how Toni would react.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael hid under the bed as Gionna limped to the door, unlocking it and letting Toni in, both hugging.

"Ma wanted me to check on you before we head out to go pick up Aunt Francesca. You okay?" Toni says.

"Yeah… I'm okay. Time to myself will help clear my mind." Gionna says before Toni leaves, Gionna immediately closing and locking the door.

"Fuck, that was close! Is your brother the… violent type of person?" Michael says.

"He once shot one of his own associates who held me at gunpoint." Gionna says, Michael's light green eyes widening in shock. Gionna's phone buzzed, her grabbing it and seeing a text from Lexi.

' _Front right tire is flat, Anton hit a patch of ice. Gonna be a bit longer.'_

' _Okay. Stay safe, Lexi.'_ Gionna replies. "Friends are gonna be a bit longer, Anton hit a patch of ice and one of the tires of Lexi's Impala is flat." She says, examining her ring finger on her right hand and finding a part of her nail polish is gone. "Damn… must've happened when that fucker pushed me out the window." She mutters, grabbing her nail polish kit and grabbing remover, base coat and Essie's Wicked, patching up the nail within a few minutes.

"If you scratched them and the police swabbed your fingernails, they'll probably know who did it… and you're the only girl I've seen wear dark red." Michael says.

"You should've seen how my mom reacted when I first wore it." Gionna says. "And if they catch the whacko, I hope they lock them up! Fucker could've killed me!" She says, sitting down to take the weight off of her injured hip.

"I'm surprised that the impact didn't kill you-" Michael says before the power cuts out. "Ah, damn it! I've been saying over and over that this place needs to fix its backup generators!" He growls, Gionna grabbing her black hooded jacket and pulling it on before zipping it up and pulling the comforter over her. "Hey, uh… this is gonna sound weird but…" He says.

"Come on… curl up before you freeze to death." Gionna says, pulling the comforter back, Michael kicking his shoes off and sitting down next to her, the two lying down and Michael wrapping his arms around Gionna.

"I hate cold days like these… used to be back in Liberty City Elementary that the power would go out and we'd all stick together to stay warm." Gionna says.

"Cold days like these drive me crazy too… being here beats… being home in Ludendorff. If I had it my way, I wouldn't go back for winter break." Michael says.

"Crazy family?" Gionna asks.

"Crazy dad… can't keep from hitting anyone within punching range. Which most of the time…" Michael says, Gionna realising why Michael always looked so sullen around winter break.

"He hits you?... don't go back… please don't." Gionna says, Michael seeing the look in her eyes.

"Your family's messed up too?" Michael asks.

"Well… no… my dad was actually a rather kind hearted man. What I can remember of him anyway… he died when I was really young." Gionna says, reaching behind her and grabbing a picture of her and Leon, Michael seeing where Gionna got her hazel green eyes from.

"You… two seem really happy here." Michael says.

"That was my eighth birthday… the last one I spent with him, he was shot by a sniper a few days after." Gionna says, Michael noticing that she was trying not to cry.

Michael held her close to him as Gionna cried into his chest, Michael lightly stroking her hair. Something in him hated seeing her cry… to him, Gionna seemed like she had been through too much in her short life.

At the same time, Steve was waking up in his dorm room, instinctively looking for Debra.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you fall asleep… you probably have a hell of a concussion." Steve heard, looked and saw Devin.

"I thought you left, that's why I crashed out." Steve mutters, looking at his right arm and pulling the bandage off, seeing something that wasn't blood. Steve scratched his scratch open and yanked out the foreign object, seeing it was a piece of dark red nail polish.

"Who the hell did you piss off?" Devin asks, slightly disturbed at what Steve did, Steve re-bandaging his arm.

"Damn… how the hell…" Steve says before thinking back.

" _Hey! Get your tiny ass back here!" Steve yelled, gripping Gionna's left arm and Gionna scratching him, making him scream in pain._

" _You better keep your fucking hands to yourself, you asshole! You didn't like being knocked down, you shouldn't have touched Debra!" Gionna yells before leaving._

 _Steve walked back to the Boys Dorm and into his room, trying to control his anger. First, Debra rejected him, then Gionna embarrassed him by knocking him down and then she scratched him._

" _Little bitch! She better watch herself, she's gonna get what's coming to her!" Steve mutters._

"She scratched you? Damn, tiny girl gets rough when she needs to." Devin says.

"Yeah… I ain't pissing her off again. That damn car alarm almost gave me a heart attack earlier, even more so because I was sleeping off a hellish hangover." Steve says.

"Whoever else she pissed off, they didn't take too kindly to it… much like I didn't take too kindly to my house being vandalized by Billy Grey." Devin says.

At the same time, Amanda was waking up in the hospital… she immediately pulled the blood pressure cuff off, I.V out, tossed the needle out and bandaged her right hand.

"Fuck being stuck here." Amanda mutters, standing up and pulling her hospital gown off before pulling her clothes back on and sneaking out of the hospital.

"This really has truly been a fucked up few weeks." Amanda mutters, hailing a cab and heading back to Bullworth Academy at the same time Lexi and Anton had gotten back.

Amanda didn't pay much attention to them… she needed to get to Gionna and find out what the tiny brunette remembered.

"Hey, watch out." Amanda heard, looked and saw she had almost crashed into Franklin and Tanisha.

"Sorry." Amanda says before leaving.

"Why did she look so freaked out?" Tanisha says.

"Fuck if I know." Franklin says before the two headed towards the nearest building, Franklin wrapping his arm around Tanisha to keep her warm.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: For more info about Malia, please read An Old Enemy by werewolfgirl022.**

"Hey… hey, it's okay." Michael whispers, lightly shaking Gionna and waking her from her nightmare. Gionna sleepily lifted her head up off of Michael's shoulder when she remembered that she had rested it on her pillow… did she freak out during her nightmare and move closer to Michael out of instinct, feeling like she needed comfort?

In her nightmare, though… she heard Amanda screaming in pain before someone yelled "Shut up!" and smacked Amanda across the face.

"Gionna, you okay?" Michael asks, his hands resting on Gionna's shoulders.

"Yeah… just one of those crazy dreams of me falling off a cliff." Gionna says as they sit up, Gionna hoping that Michael would believe her.

"Lexi!" Both hear Amanda shout as she bangs her fist against the door, Michael immediately opening the window.

"Almost got busted by your brother. I don't want to deal with my ex right now!" Michael whispers, kissing Gionna on her forehead as they hug, Michael climbing out and Gionna standing up and closing the window before limping to the door.

"Lexi, where's your tiny friend?!" Gionna heard Amanda ask Lexi.

"You probably woke her up with your yelling!" Lexi says before Gionna opens the door.

"It's okay, Lexi. I'll take care of this." Gionna says, Amanda a bit shaken up to see that Gionna could barely stand. Lexi nodded and went to go find Anton as Amanda walked into the dorm room.

"Your's is a crime scene, I take it?" Amanda says.

"Yeah… look, if you're gonna yell at me some more-" Gionna says.

"I'm… not here for that… I just wanted to say how sorry I am for treating you how I have." Amanda says.

"Well… thank you for your apology." Gionna says as _Biko_ by Peter Gabriel played from her phone, Gionna looking at it. "Ah, it's just Billy. Probably got into trouble again." She says.

"I'm… gonna go." Amanda says before leaving, Gionna answering it.

"So what did the former roommate from hell want?" Billy asks, Gionna looking out the window and seeing Billy sitting in a tree. They hang up, Billy jumping down and Gionna opening the window, letting Billy in.

"You were watching?!" Gionna asks after closing the window.

"Been up in that tree for a while, it's freezing out there!" Billy says as they hug, Gionna tensing up a bit as Billy's hand rested on her right hip. "Stitches giving you hell?" He asks as they let go.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you crash onto a car." Gionna says.

"I'm curious though… what's the deal with you and that guy who snuck out earlier?" Billy says, Gionna biting on her lower lip and Billy figuring it out. "I… I can't imagine that Johnny was happy about that." He says.

"He was pissed… he actually beat Michael to a pulp. Then shot Trevor after Trevor held a knife to my throat." Gionna says, Billy trying to control his anger but couldn't and kicked the nearest thing possible, which was the little trash can before storming out. "Billy, calm the fuck down!" She yells, limping off after him before Billy turned around, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Gionna… but no one fucking hurts you and gets away with it." Billy says before leaving, Gionna returning to her dorm room. She got dressed quickly and applied enough makeup before pulling her leather jacket on and rushing outside, colliding with a bruised and beaten up Franklin.

"Fuck, sorry!" Franklin says, helping Gionna up.

"It's alright, Franklin… what happened to you?" Gionna says.

"Fight in the hole against Steve Haines." Franklin says.

"I hate that fucker! Always challenging every new student to fight him in the hole!" Gionna says.

"How did you survive when he challenged you?" Franklin asks.

"Well… after I was attacked 2 years ago, I started taking boxing, self defense and karate classes. I'm smaller but I know how to fight a whole hell of a lot better than some dumbass bullies." Gionna says. "Anyway, come on. Let's find Lexi, she'll patch you up." She says before they walk into the Girls Dorm.

Lexi looked up, her eyes widening when she saw Franklin's bruises and cuts.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lexi asks.

"Steve Haines challenged me to a fight in the hole… I won but… the other bullies attacked me until Lamar and Floyd chased them off." Franklin says.

"Damn it! I just saw a teen girl head that way a few minutes ago." Lexi says.

"Fuck, Debra gets vicious when she feels threatened! I'll go try to calm her down!" Gionna says before leaving.

"Why is that tiny girl not using her crutches?" Franklin asks after Lexi helps him sit down.

"I don't know. And I don't think it was Debra that I saw heading there. It looked like the new girl Malia." Lexi says.

At the same time, Anton was walking around New Coventry when he saw Billy attacking Trevor.

"You held a knife to her fucking throat!" Billy yells.

"I was trying to get her to tell Johnny to back off!" Trevor yells, the 18 year old Townie still sore from his gunshot wounds.

"What the hell is going on?" Anton demands.

"This asshole decided to terrorize Gionna by holding a knife to her throat a few nights ago!" Billy says, Anton turning angry towards Trevor.

"Let me handle it." Anton says, Billy leaving.

"That fucker… is out of... his mind!" Trevor says in between catching his breath.

"Says fucking you, terrorizing a 15 year old girl!" Anton says.

"That bitch isn't as innocent as she looks! Ask the quarterback she fucked!" Trevor yells.

"That's her business, not yours!" Both heard, looked and saw Malia.

"Stay out of this tiny!" Trevor says.

"Really? Come on bring your best move to the table!" Malia says, Trevor lunging at Malia, Malia moved skilfully, before flipping Trevor onto his back and placed her boot on his neck. "I may be tiny but it doesn't mean I can't kick asses and take names." She says.

Malia kicked Trevor and knocked him out before turning to Anton.

"So what's this I've been hearing about tiny Gionna getting pushed out of her dorm room window?" Malia asks.

"You've only been here for a day and you already know about that?" Anton says.

"Well, duh, it's the talk of the school." Malia says.

"Yeah and the poor girl was almost killed… speaking of which, there she is." Anton says, him and Malia seeing Gionna and her Aunt Francesca hugging.

"I guess that I should get going." Malia says.

Anton decided to leave too, Gionna and Francesca talking.

"So all of that happened?!" Francesca says after Gionna had finished telling her.

"Yeah. Amanda… even apologized for how she treated me. Not sure if she actually meant it though." Gionna says.

"Maybe she did… Gionna, you can't always think the worst of new people." Francesca says.

"She's done nothing but give me hell ever since I started going to Bullworth last year!" Gionna says, Francesca trying to calm her down. "I just… wish it would stop." She says as Francesca hugged her.

 **Meanwhile…**

"All done… now stay away from the hole, Franklin." Lexi says after she finished patching him up.

"I ain't going back to that house of horrors anytime soon… hey, can you keep an eye on Gionna until the police no longer consider her room a crime scene?" Franklin says.

"I'll try but she is a free willed one… even more so than me." Lexi says.

"Well, from what you said, you try not to get distracted with your line of work… wait a minute… have you ever pulled off a heist?" Franklin says, getting an idea.

"Not really. What, you gonna rob a bank?" Lexi says.

"No, I got roped into pulling a job for Wei Cheng. You heard of him?" Franklin says.

Lexi nodded, thinking that maybe putting her assassin skills to use for a heist sounded good.

At the same time, Gionna was headed back to Bullworth when she ran into Johnny, who decided to give her a ride back to Bullworth Campus. On the way back, Gionna saw a bruised and beaten up Trevor and knew Billy had something to do with it... but she had a feeling Billy wasn't the only one.

"Whoever beat him up had every right to." Johnny says.

"You're right about that." Gionna says, partly convinced that it was Trevor who pushed her out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda was angry, upset and not sure what to do next. She had a feeling that Gionna did not completely her earlier when she apologized and while she normally would've yelled at the smaller girl and called her a pint sized nightmare, picking on Gionna and insulting her felt wrong now after Gionna had been pushed out of her dorm room window and was nearly killed.

Amanda was not used to feeling sorry for anyone except herself… but having remembered what Gionna said a while back, now she was feeling bad for treating her how she had ever since Gionna had started attending Bullworth Academy last year.

' _Okay… think back.'_ Amanda thought, closing her eyes.

 _Amanda had just walked back into the Girls Dorm building when she heard two voices shouting at each other shouting at each other, one she easily recognised as Gionna's but the other completely caught her off guard…_

 _It was then that she heard Gionna screaming and seconds later, hitting the windshield of a car, Amanda instinctively running into the room and tackling the masked assailant, ripping the mask off… and standing up._

" _Ashley Butler?" Amanda says, Ashley standing up._

" _You tell anyone that you saw me, cheerleader, you'll damn well regret it!" Ashley said threateningly before leaving, Amanda looking out the window. Gionna was bruised and scratched up, Amanda thinking that the smaller teen was dead..._

Amanda immediately headed for Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, intent on telling him what had happened. When she walked into the office, Dr. Crabblesnitch looked up at her.

"Ah, Amanda. How nice to see one of my favorite students-" Dr. Crabblesnitch says.

"I think I know who tried to kill my former roommate!" Amanda says quickly, Dr. Crabblesnitch's eyes widening.

"Did Miss Cipriani remember something?!" Dr. Crabblesnitch asks.

"Not that I know of but I did… I remembered seeing the assailant in the dorm room, tackled her and found out it was Ashley Butler of all people. She said that if I told anyone that I would regret it." Amanda says, Dr. Crabblesnitch pressing the intercom button.

"Miss Danvers, can you send Miss Cipriani to my office please?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asks.

"Yes, Dr. Crabblesnitch." Miss Danvers says before Dr. Crabblesnitch takes his finger off of the button.

 **Gionna's P.O.V**

A while later, I hobbled into the office, startled to see Amanda.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, Amanda looking at me.

"I saw who pushed you out the window… do you remember anything, any fighting with Ashley Butler beforehand?" Amanda says.

I closed my eyes, thinking back…

" _You put that idea into Johnny's head and thanks to you, he broke up with me!" Ashley screamed at me, having accosted me in New Coventry. I shove her back to create some distance between us, Ashley startled at that._

" _I told Johnny that it wasn't worth putting his heart on the line for someone who's screwing around and breaking his heart! He's better off without you treating him like that, you heartless bitch!" I shout before storming off._

 _I entered my dorm room and noticed the window was open. Remembering having closed it before I left, I went to close it again, only to be ambushed from behind._

" _Get off of me!" I screamed at my attacker, pushing back but whoever it is won't let go of me, they're trying to kill me!_

" _You bitch! You ruined everything, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She yells… she! Holy fuck, it was Ashley!_

I snapped my eyes back open, taking a startled gasp.

"It was her… Ashley Butler tried to kill me." I say, Amanda helping me sit down.

"Do you know where she hangs out at this time of day?" Amanda asks, sounding gentler than she usually does.

"Blue Skies Industrial Park… she's been lying low there lately." I say as Dr. Crabblesnitch dials the Bullworth Vale Police Department number, asking to speak to Sheriff Benson.

It wasn't long before Benson showed up and I told him what I remembered, Benson writing it down.

"Thank you, Miss Cipriani. That couldn't have been easy to relive that." Benson says before leaving, Amanda helping me up and handing me my crutches, the two of us going into the hallway.

"He's right, that couldn't have been easy to remember." Amanda says.

"Thank you, Amanda… and I sincerely mean that. Despite what happened a while back, you helped me out… and I'll never forget it." I say.

"I misjudged you, Gionna… you've been through more than enough hell and you didn't need me adding onto it or someone trying to kill you. Come on, I'll help you back to your's and Lexi's dorm room. Damn sleet and rain makes walking on crutches unbearable " Amanda says before we leave.

Once we ended up back at the dorm room, I got a bit of a shock… standing there was my old childhood friend, Dominic.

"I'll let you two be alone." Amanda says before leaving, me and Dominic hugging.

"Damn, I missed you… and I'm glad you're alive. It's all over every news station, what happened to you… so I took bus here." Dominic says after we let go, him helping me into mine and Lexi's dorm room and helping me sit down on my bed.

 **Benson's P.O.V**

Always the hardest part of the job, getting cases like these. The door of the building opened and a redhead of about 5'7" appeared. She looked like she was rather thin and rough from years of drug abuse.

"Ashley Butler?" I says.

"Yeah, what do you want?!" Ashley replies impatiently, me grabbing her and handcuffing her. "What the hell?!" She yells as I drag her to the Buffalo S.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder… you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?!" I say.

"This is bullshit! I wish I had killed that tiny bitch!" Ashley yells as I put her in the back of the car and slam the door shut before getting into the driver's seat and driving off.

I can't wait until this day is over with. It's days like this that I'm seriously considering retiring.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, hit a bit of a writers block with this chapter.**

"Those days were fun, back when we were kids." Dominic says as he and Gionna looked at some old photos of themselves at the Hove Beach street carnival before a knock at the door interrupted them and Dominic got up to answer it, letting Anton and Lexi in.

At the same time, Trevor looked up when his ex Cami walked into the warehouse in Blue Skies that Trevor was crashing at.

"Look Cami, I ain't up for anything-" Trevor starts to say.

"I'm pregnant." Cami says before she can stop herself, Trevor looking at her in shock after dropping his stolen coffee cup… they had broken up three weeks earlier after she caught him with Ashley Butler and as far as he knew, he had been the only one the 18 year old standing in front of him had been with.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Trevor asks.

"Are you calling me a slut?!" Cami demands.

"No! I… I'm just… this is a bit of a heavy shock… Cami, we're just kids. We were careful!" Trevor says.

"Not careful enough… I found out my pills were defective. The condom you used must've broken, that does happen Trevor." Cami says, Trevor burying his face in his hands.

"I need some time to think, Cami." Trevor says, Cami leaving and reaching Bullworth Academy.

"You don't seem too upset, tiny." Anton says.

"I think once the shock wore off, I could process it better…" Gionna says before hearing a knock at the window, opening in and letting a teary eyed Cami in. "What happened?!" She asks after closing the window, her and Cami hugging and Cami breaking down into sobs. Gionna lightly rubbed her hand up and down Cami's back before Cami explained how Trevor reacted, Lexi blinking in shock and Anton and Dominic already forming a plan.

"Stay here with them, Cami." Gionna says after they let go, Gionna pulling her boots and leather coat on before grabbing her crutches and leaving.

"I don't like that look in her eyes. You think she's gonna murder Trevor?" Cami says.

Reaching the warehouse was a bit difficult with her hip injury but once Gionna was there, she grabbed a brick and hurled it through the warehouse window, angering Trevor.

"What the fuck, you tiny bitch?!" Trevor demands after storming out.

"That's for being a fucking idiot and carelessly knocking Cami up! And this-" Gionna shouts, whacking Trevor's legs out from under him with one of her crutches. "Is for being a fucking deadbeat father and blowing Cami and your kid off!" She yells, whacking the crutch in between Trevor's legs and making him scream in pain.

"I'm not blowing her off. I need time to think!" Trevor says.

"The hell is goin on here?!" Franklin asks after running over to them.

"Just some rightful mob justice!" Gionna says, slamming the crutch over Trevor's back and making him scream again.

"Help me before this pint sized Greaser tramp kills me!" Trevor says to Franklin, earning Trevor another whack to his body before Franklin pulled Gionna away. Trevor pulled himself up, limped back into the warehouse and closed the door before dialing Brad's number.

"Don't you fucking sleep, T?!" 20 year old Brad growled, obviously hungover.

"I need your help." Trevor says painfully.

"Which one of them attacked you?!" Brad asks after waking up completely.

"The smallest one. 4'11", Long brown hair, hazel green eyes, scar on her neck. Sound familiar?" Trevor says, Brad writing the description down.

"What do you want done to her?" Brad asks.

"Fuck her up worse than she did to me, Snider!" Trevor snapped.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I had that maniac under control, Franklin!" Gionna says as Franklin continued to carefully drag her away from Blue Skies as Johnny ran over to them.

"Can you calm tiny girl down?!" Franklin asks, handing Gionna over to Johnny.

"What happened?" Johnny asks.

"She was beating up on that crazy dude! Gave him a hell of a beating too!" Franklin says.

"The bastard had it coming!" Gionna says, Johnny noticing that some of the stitches in Gionna's right hip had torn open and dialing a number.

"Which one of you got shot now?" 21 year old medical intern Clint McCall asks sleepily.

"Not shot, kiddo tore the stitches in her hip while putting a certain lunatic back in line." Johnny says, Clint waking up completely.

"I'll be there soon." Clint says before hanging up. Gionna's phone chimed, her seeing a text from Anton.

' _Where are you?! Cami is trying to run away! Can you come and talk some sense into her?'_

' _Ran into a snag, stitches are torn. There's a box of green tea nearby, a cup of it should calm her down.'_ Gionna replies, cringing as Franklin pressed his jacket to her hip.

"Stitches torn?! Did Trevor stab her?!" Cami asks after seeing the text.

"I hope not, he did threaten her at knifepoint a few nights ago." Anton says.

"See? There is a good reason for me to leave. Trevor will stab me in the stomach." Cami says.

"Not with us around, he won't. Just try to calm down, okay?" Dominic says, lightly rubbing Cami's shoulders.

 **Bullworth General E.R**

"Ow, damn it!" Gionna says angrily, trying to get away as Clint stitched her up. She was more worried about Cami than herself and the others could easily tell.

"Would you calm her down please?!" Clint asks Johnny, who lightly brushed Gionna's hair out of her face with his right hand, her small right one in his left hand as the others ran in.

"You Cami?" Franklin asks, Cami nodding. "Trevor got what he deserved, Gionna beat him to a pulp." He says.

"But it's not going to stop him. He will more than likely try to get me to get rid of the baby." Cami says.

"Something needs to be done. We're heading back to Liberty City for winter break, Johnny and me, and we want you to come along with us. You'll be safer there and Trevor won't know." Gionna says after Clint finished stitching her up, Gionna fighting to stay awake because of the sedative.

"Just rest for now… you look like you need it." Dominic says, lightly stroking Gionna's hair as she closed her eyes.

Outside a nearby treatment room after Packie got into a fistfight with that new kid Ivory, Michael looked into Gionna's room… and felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw Dominic comforting Gionna.

"Is someone a bit jealous?" Midnight Philips asks.

"Shut it, M!" Michael growled, Midnight lightly shoving the 17 year old. "Hey!" He says, pouting slightly at the 20 year old. "Should I be?" He asks.

"She's 15, you goof." Midnight says.

"So?" Michael asks.

"Look, just… don't get jealous unless you think it's warranted. You said so yourself, you're not sure what you and Gionna are to each other yet." Packie says after limping over to them.

Michael nodded, trying to stay calm… he'd figure out his feelings later, when he could talk to Gionna alone.


End file.
